Highwater Asylum
by Invader Tyleana
Summary: What happens when a few people from different districts get thrown into an Asylum in the Capitol? Chaos. What happens when you mix a certain OC couple in with it? Find out! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of the OCs belong to either MOI or TheAnnoyingOne97. Hunger games does not belong to me, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. We here at Invader Tyleana Inc. do NOT want to be sued and would appreciate it if you did not claim that we laid claim to the characters. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Summary: What happens when a few people from different districts get thrown into an Asylum in the Capitol? Chaos. What happens when you mix a certain OC couple in with it? Find out! AU!**

**Note: This is an OC story with OCs already chosen. Also, when it comes to the date, I'm taking a wild shot.**

_**Monday, May 12**__**th**__**, 2176**_

_**POV: Nobody**_

Highwater Asylum, a place in the Capitol made for the insane people of the districts. The building was at least 20 stories high and didn't look inviting. It was grey, with bars over the windows, and it was rumored that whoever went in there never lasted over a month. It was here that an eighteen year old girl stood with a few suitcases. This girl had red hair that was extremely curly and was shoulder length, pale blue eyes, and tan skin, although it wasn't too tan. If seen from a distance, she could be mistaken for any district but her own, but this girl was from District Twelve. Anyone lucky enough to meet her never really managed to catch her name. Those who did constantly repeated it. Her name was Magi, and she was NOT happy to be there.

"So this is Highwater Asylum huh? I hate it already. Hope it isn't as bad as folks say it is," she said quietly, eyeing the place. This was not on her agenda for her summer. She wanted to narrowly avoid getting picked for the Hunger Games and spend time with her family like she always did, battling starvation. If the jerks from the Capitol hadn't seen her throw that fit when her father died, she'd still in District Twelve, but they had, and now she was here. She sighed and picked up her bags, walking up the stairs into the building.

As soon as she was inside, she gasped. The place was not at all like the outside. It was like the rest of the Capitol, comfortable and stylish. To a regular Capitol citizen, it looked like a regular building, but to Magi, it looked like a palace. She slowly walked to the check-in desk, ready for whatever she had to face. The lady there looked at her, like she was trying to determine how much trouble she'd be. After about a minute of this, she spoke, her voice polite, but cold.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking Magi in the eyes.

"My name is Magi Jemison, I'm from District Twelve, and I'm supposed to be here?" Magi responded. The nurse typed something into her computer and nodded at her.

"Fourteenth floor. Your room will be decided when you get up there."

"Thank you," she said, picking up her bags and heading for the elevator.

She stepped out of the elevator and looked around the floor she would soon be calling home. It was comfortable looking, it had a few flat screen TVs and gaming consoles, as well as computers, books, and mp3 players. She then looked at the people in the room. Sitting in a bean bag near one of the TVs she saw an auburn haired boy that looked to be about eighteen, and next to him a black haired girl, she seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen. Judging by how close they were sitting together, Magi determined that they were a couple. She saw three more girls playing one of the gaming consoles. The first one had wavy orange hair, similar in color to hers, the second had black hair tied in a ponytail, and the third also had black hair, but it was held in place with a headband. There was another lady at a desk filing her nails, she had brown hair and seemed rather bored.

"So this is it, huh?" she asked, making the others jump.

"Oh my gosh, we have a new chick!" exclaimed the girl with the ponytail. The other two beside her quickly stood up and ran over to her.

"Hi, I'm Magi, and you girls are?" she asked.

The girl with the ponytail jumped in front of the other two. "My name's Amore. You can call me Ammo. I'm from District two. The one with the orange hair is Lucia, she's from District Five, and the girl with the headband is Rose. She's from District Four. Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm from District Twelve."

"With that hair, I'd think you'd be from Five."

"I don't know where I got it from, please don't ask. Anyway, is this everybody?" she asked.

"Oh hell no. We're missing Andy, Angel, Kia, Luke, and Lisa. The two watching TV over there are Robin and Eluna. They're dating, in case you haven't noticed, I wouldn't flirt with Robin if I were you."

"Thanks for the warning," she said, sitting down in a bean bag to watch TV. "What the hell are we watching?" She asked.

"NCIS. This place has the entire series on DVD." Eluna said. "If you talked to Ammo already, you know I'm Eluna and this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you two. What have I missed?"

"Ziva and Tony are stuck in an elevator. It's so romantic!"

"Eluna, I don't quite understand how being in a life or death situation can be romantic," Robin pointed out.

"It's the fact that they're IN the life or death situation! Two of my favorite NCIS agents stuck in one elevator where they may never see light again! They might admit their feelings for each other!" she squealed.

"Is she always like this?" She asked Robin.

"Not really. She got high off of this really good cake they served earlier." He replied, turning back to the TV. She did the same, and was soon glued to the episode. It was really suspenseful, and she growled when it ended. Eluna, who had apparently gone and talked to the lady at the desk came back and sat back down.

"Since I'm the only girl without a roommate, you'll be with me. I hope that's alright," she said.

"Sounds good! What room number are you?"

"Three-four-twelve. Easy to remember, since its two digits that if multiplied equal our district number."

"That's the truth," Magi responded, picking up her bags. "Can you show me where it is so I can put my things away?"

"Sure, follow me," she said, walking to the right. Magi quickly followed, memorizing the way so she didn't have to ask every time she needed something from the room.

"Is this it?" She asked, looking at the brightly painted door. Not that she had a problem with pink, but it wasn't her favorite color in the world.

"Oh no, that's Amore and Kia's room," Eluna responded, stopping in front of a blue door with black polka dots. "This is ours," she said.

"Did you paint the door?"

"Yep! You like it?"

"Fuck yah! Nice job!"

"Thanks," she replied, reaching in her pocket for the key. "In a normal Asylum, we wouldn't get keys, but here, if we try to hurt ourselves with one, it triggers a small shock. It hurts enough to where we don't try again," She explained, opening the door.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, moving so she could see inside.

"Oh whoa…." She said. The walls were covered in forest wallpaper, the floor was a lake blue carpet, and the beds were colored like lily pads, and the lights were shaped like flowers. "Awesome!"

"I know right? We got to decorate our room anyway we wanted, so long as someone was watching us so we didn't hurt ourselves."

"You did this?"

"Robin helped."

"Cool," she said, opening her suitcase and putting things away. Eluna quickly began to help, and soon everything was put away.

"So, what are the others like?" She asked.

"Andy can be perverted, but he's pretty cool, Angel needs some SERIOUS mental help, but she's caring, Kia may be a little bat shit crazy, but she's got a heart of gold, and Luke and Lisa are the twins. They say almost every other sentence together, it's like they plan it, but they're pretty cool too." Eluna paused, like she wanted to say more, but quickly stood up. "You must be tired, get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner. Good night."

"Night," she replied.

_This might not be so bad after all…_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

**So, thoughts? Like it or hate it? Let me know!**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE SMORES! AND BAKED POTATOS! AND BACON! AND- You get the point!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the OCs belong to either MOI or TheAnnoyingOne97. Hunger Games does not belong to me, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. We here at Invader Tyleana Inc. do NOT want to be sued and would appreciate it if you did not claim that we laid claim to the characters. Thank you, and have a nice day!

Summary: What happens when a few people from different districts get thrown into an Asylum in the Capitol? Chaos. What happens when you mix a certain OC couple in with it? Find out! AU!

Note: This is an OC story with OCs already chosen. Also, when it comes to the date, I'm taking a wild shot.

_Monday, May 12th, 2176_

_Pov: Eluna_

I looked up at the clock for the thirtieth time in the past 15 minutes, much to Andy's annoyance. With the food being decent here, I want Magi to be awake for it.

"It's time," Lisa said, making me jump.

"Wow Li, you didn't speak with Luke for once," I replied.

"Whatever, you need to go get Magi up before Andy decides he wants to rape her."

"I OBJECT!" A very offended Andy screamed. I just shrugged and ran towards my room, rushing past Luke, who was simply standing there, running into a wall, and running into a door before I finally managed to open my door.

"Magi… time to get up," I said, shaking her gently. My only response was a pillow thrown to my face. "Fine then, I didn't want to do this, but with your massive collection of CDs you've exposed your weakness. _Kikoeta__ ki ga shita kanjita ki ga shitan'da furuedasu ima kono mune de mou kuru ki ga shita ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo miokutta te wo futta "yokatta ne" to_" (1) I sang. Her head popped up in an instant. I laughed as she growled at me.

"CURSE YOU GIRLDEMO FOR YOUR AMAZING MUSIC!" She screamed.

"At least I didn't sing Hatsune Miku, Rin Kagamine or Luka Megurine ," I said, pointing to her collection of CDs by said artists.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THOSE PEOPLE ARE?" She asked.

"They have iPod touches here. Internet access, DUH!"

"Whatever, is it dinner time?"

"Nah, I came into here to wake you up for no reason, OF COURSE IT'S DINNER TIME!"

"Sarcasm not needed," she said.

"Too bad, you got it." I responded, leading her to the dining hall. I sat next to Robin and Magi sat next to Angel. It was hamburger night, and Amore was lucky enough to get a tofu burger instead of a regular one. Amore is like a sister to me, but I don't understand how she can the stuff. Tofu is horrible!

"Mind introducing me to everyone?" Asked Magi after a few moments of silence.

"Ok, the two sitting together with the crazy hair colors are Lisa and Luke. They're twins and have dyed their hair multiple times. See the girl with the curly black hair? Angel. The one with the straight blonde hair sitting next to her is Kia. Andy is sitting next to me," I paused to slap him, and then continued "and that's everybody on this floor that is allowed out of their rooms. The others are too far deep into their insanity." I stopped, looking at Magi. She seemed to be… humming?

"What are you humming?" Angel asked her. She looked up, embarrassed.

"Crow song beats by Girls Dead Monster. I love them, they're my favorite band in the universe," She responded.

"Sing it," Luke said.

"What?"

"Sing it. C'mon, I wanna hear you. I bet the rest of us do too," he said, looking at the rest of us. He looked back and saw her head down. "I understand if you don't want to though."

"_I hear the window shutters tremble and slam. My fingertips smell like my iron strings. Move ahead, sing and shred, it's a huge crowd at any rate. Fly away from this dark place, from now and forever, rock shakes this existence, gaze into the distance, inside this city where you cannot even stop to breath once."_ (2) She sang.

"Who taught you to sing like that?" I asked.

"Nobody. I'm self taught. Dad said I was a natural. Wanna hear more?"

"Heck yah!" I exclaimed.

"_How much longer will I remain alive in this place? I'm not the only one who wonders what they will face! You drive me insane and if that's how it's gonna be, I'll stand back and watch as the jet black wings carry you far away from me!" (3)_

"You're seriously good!" Andy said, reaching over to steal a fry from Robin, earning a slap from me. "Ow!"

"Don't steal fries! You have your own!"

"But I'm out!"

"Too bad!"

"Hate to interrupt this argument, but isn't it tradition to ask the newbies about their pasts and why they're here? We all did," said Robin.

"Point taken. So Magi, you probably don't want to talk about this, but why are you here?"

"It started two days ago... It was my mom's birthday and dad had been sick for the past week. He said that morning he was feeling better, but I could tell by the way he was walking that he wasn't. I tried to get him to lie back down, but he wouldn't listen. I thought he might actually be better because by breakfast he was acting like his old self. We were all laughing, despite the fact that just yesterday he had been deadly sick. I thought that we were REALLY a family again, that nothing was going to tear us apart. That all was crushed when he went to put up the dishes an hour later. God, it feels like it was about an hour ago," she paused to take a sip of her water. "He… His back gave out and he fell. I screamed, mom screamed, Violet screamed. We put him back in bed immediately. That's when I started going downhill. I would sit in my room and talk to walls for hours. Violet kept saying I lost all sense of reality and for a while, I was starting to believe her. It was he died that I really lost it. Peacekeepers were leading around some people from the Capitol for some reason when I threw a fit. I threw anything I could get my hands on. Almost hit the peacekeepers several times. They locked me up and threw me in here."

For a while, none of us said anything. We knew that we had reasons for being here, but none of us had it that bad. It was Lisa and Luke who managed to break the silence.

"I am so terribly sorry for your loss Magi," They said, smiling softly. She just stood up and ran in the direction of our room. I stood up to follow her, but Robin stopped me.

"Let her cry it out. She needs time alone," he said. I sat back down and continued to eat, but nobody said anything after that.

_**Pov: Magi**_

I ran into the room and fell on my bed and just started crying. I guess it was just the fact that I missed him. I just kept crying trying to think of everything we did. I started humming a song that dad said had been a family favorite for generations. I wanted to sing it, but I couldn't remember the lyrics. I just kept crying and eventually fell asleep. I didn't want to wake up, but I did.

**Ok then! Notes: **

**(1): My Soul, Your Beats! First, I think it's called Stanza? I don't know. **

**(2) The English cover of Crow Song done by AmaLee! Check it out, it's pretty cool.**

**(3) Different part, same song as above. Once again, check it out! I don't own it, not saying I am**

**That's done then. Good. Anybody wanna take a guess as to what the song is? There's a poll on my profile, go vote! GO I TELL YOU!**

**Oh, and you see that little box down there? Type in it. It's your friend! **

**Peace!**


End file.
